Simple Love
by brok3nwiings
Summary: OneShot  Sora is finally back home to Destiny Islands. Kairi has been waiting forever to see him again. They haven't really spoken in such a long time they just know that they miss each other alot.


Kairi was sitting on the paopu tree looking out at the sea surrounding the tiny islet that she called home. A gentle breeze blew her thin auburn hair in front of her face. She took a hair band from around her wrist tying her hair into a low ponytail. She was smiling lightly to herself for today was a special day. A day unlike any other normal day that she spent at destiny island. It was a day where she wasn't just chilling out at the beach, or drawing or being with her other friends Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. But a simple reason today was special was because _he _was back.

The boy who's name she could not remember. They boy with the goofy smile. The boy who had found her washed up on the shore when she was only seven years old. The boy who had one of the biggest hearts she could ever known. The boy who had kept his promise.

Sora was back home.

For the first time in two years. They could be together again, just like the way things use to be. A simpler time where they were just children. Kairi pulled out her lucky charm from her pocket. She hung it out in front of her admiring it- as she though she lost it long ago before she remembered about Sora. The lucky charm was made from light pink seashells stitched together to make a five point star, it had a little face drawn on it. She gripped it tightly smiling softly.

"Hey Kairi!" a boy's voice called.

She turned around waving at the boy as he ran up to her. When he came close to her, he was panting," Been a while since I ran like that."

She smiled,"Sora!" Kairi couldn't contain herself to not hug him.

Sora was not surprised, he hugged her back enjoying her embrace.

It was strange to see Sora dressed in normal clothes for a change. A grey shirt with a light blue shirt over the top of it with a pair of skater boy jeans. He wore his famous oversized trainers. Around his neck hung his crown chain, it shimmered in the sunlight as it hung just where he is heart was.

Kairi looked up at Sora. He had changed in the past few years. _a lot._

He had grown taller. His hair was much lighter, caramel or something along them lines. It had become much spikier over the time. His voice was deeper but still held its gentle softness in it. Sora was a lot more tanned as well but that was likely to happen as he was always out in the sunshine. Sora was no longer the boy who left the island but a young man that held his sense of childhood with in him.

To think of it Kairi didn't look the same as she did two years ago. Her once short red hair now tumbled down her shoulders and had become a much deeper, darker red. She gradually lost her tomboy side with the lack of time with out the boys but grew closer to her inner girly girl with the thanks of Selphie. She also discovered her talent for drawing.

"So where is Riku at?" Kairi asked as they were standing side by side now.

Sora pulled himself onto the paopu tree,"Oh he said he was gonna catch up with us later . He wanted sometime alone. Y'know get use to the light and all."

Kairi also took her place next to Sora on the tree swinging her legs,"It must be hard for him. How are you hanging in?"

Sora used his hand as a shield to over the sunlight in order to see Kairi clearly ,"Honestly?"

She nodded,"Yep."

"I am finding it a little hard to cope with."

"How so?"

"Well I have had all the emotion when it comes to a new world. All the excitement of everything, people, places, the whole lot. However there is this fear of all the danger I was against. I got to have the adventure, we always wanted to have together. Now it is over. What do I now? Everything is going to be normal."

"You normal? Never possible Sora." she teased.

"You sound like Riku." He admitted.

She laughted," Whatever you say. But what do you feel about the islands? Don't you like being back home."

Sora titled his head to the side,"To think of it. I feel at peace here. Like nothing can change. This is home. Maybe I just forgot what it really felt like."

Kairi moved a piece of loose hair behind her ear,"So you wouldn't want to change a thing?"

Sora looked her in the eyes. His eyes were a deep blue that held a spark in them,"Change…is a big thing." Kairi's head lowered a little,"But the more things seem to change, the more the seemed to stay the same."

Kairi giggled,"Now you are the one that sounds a lot like Riku!"

Sora frowned,"Kairi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

This time he sounded uneasy, one of his arms folded with the other,"Do you like Riku?"

"Of course I like Riku, he is my best friend." her answer was simple.

He bit his lip,"Kai, I meant like him, like him?"

"Oh" she replied.

There was the sudden bitter change along with the howling of the wind. An awkard silence fell between the two friends.

Sora was the first to break the silence between the two of them,"You know what, forget it."

Kairi's eyes widden,"What?"

"Forget about this Kairi, forget about me too."

Kairi was speachless. He turned on his heels ready to walk away,"I am just gonna go…"

Before he could slip away he felt a slight tugging in his arm.

"Don't go…" tears were streaming down her rosy cheaks.

He turned to see the sobbing girl,"Kairi…"

Her eyes was blood shot, her voice was shaky,"I don't wanna forget you Sora. Not any memory of you! I forgot you once! Never again."

"Kai…I only meant," he hushed.

Kairi hadn't finished,"I already lost you once. Nearly twice. I am not going to let that happen again. I don't want to miss another momenet with you, Sometimes I wish you never left the islands and how things would have been different between us. The life we could have had!"

Sora nodded taking in every single word she was saying,"Kairi let not think about what we could of have but what we can have."

He helped her up, she wiped away her tears,"What do you mean?"

Sora placed his hands on her shoulders," I am home. I am here to stay. Maybe I wasn't around but look at what we have. An unbreakable connection. Staring a new jorney isn't hard or maybe it already has begun."

"Sora what do you mean?"

Sora looked her in the eyes,"Kairi I have known for a long time. It feeld like I am always coming back to you."

"What are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath,"What I am trying to say is. Well." He took another breath,"I love you."

Kairi froze stunned by the words,"WHAT?"

Sora smiled,"I love you. I love you. I love you Kairi!"

She lowered her head. Sora pulled he face toward his,"Tell me love me too."

Kairi looked a little worried,"Yeah I do. I love you Sora!"

"Good"

They head both titled closer as there lips touched. Everything just seemed so simple, so sweet. Like everything was meant to be. The sky was fading slowly sinking into the sea. Kairi's hair looked like a burning fire as Sora combed her hair through it. Kairi's arms laced around Sora's bodies came close as they could. There hearts beating as one. Sora's embrace become tighter as if he could never let go. As there kiss came to an end. Kairi rested on his shoulders as he rested on her.

"I love you." Sora whispered in her ears.

"I love you too." she replied.


End file.
